Une nuit de Noël 1942
by Aoife O'Hara
Summary: Noël 1942: McGonagall est préfète-en-chef, et Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphoses chapeauté par le directeur Armando Dippet, tente de contrer le mage noir Grindelwald. Mais une menace rôde peut-être à l'intérieur de l'école...


Une nuit de Noël 1942

Minerva McGonagall : Poudlard 1936-1943

Tom Jedusor : Poudlard 1938- 1945 (préfet en 42, préfet en chef en 44)

Rubeus Hagrid : Poudlard 1940

(été 42: Jedusor rend visite à Morfin Gaunt)

Chambre des Secrets : mai/juin 43

Directeur : Armando Dippet

McGonagall profite d'un soir de Noël pendant lequel tout le château est endormi pour faire des recherches dans sa réserve de la bibliothèque sur les animagus. Mais voilà qu'elle croise le jeune Jedusor, personnage détestable qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

Une nuit de Noël 1942

Il neigeait à gros flocons dans le parc de Poudlard, et le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le domaine du château était depuis plusieurs heures la seule chose que l'on pouvait encore voir dehors lorsque Minerva s'aventura à pointer le bout de son nez hors de son dortoir. C'était la nuit la plus longue de l'année, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que la plupart des professeurs soient terriblement occupés, qui dans la serre à tailler ses plantes, qui dans les cachots en train de tourner les potions, qui au sommet de la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles – Minerva ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que le professeur de divination attrape un méchant rhume, car après tout, a-t-on idée d'aller tenter de lire dans les étoiles à deux heures du matin en plein cœur de l'hiver ?

Lorsque la jeune fille avait appris que le professeur Dumbledore était en déplacement, et que le professeur Dippet était souffrant, elle n'avait presque pas eu d'autre choix que de sauter sur cette occasion en or. De plus, les quelques élèves restés à Poudlard en ces temps troublés étaient principalement occupés à fêter Noël dans leur salle commune ou à courir un peu partout dans les couloirs, et comme la vie politique sorcière était relativement troublée, les invités du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient rentrés dans leur pays d'origine pour les vacances, annulant exceptionnellement le bal de Noël – au grand dam de la majorité des élèves, cela expliquait d'ailleurs que si peu d'entre eux soient restés à l'école. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'aller faire un tour dans le château sans se faire spécialement remarquer.

Elle traversa sa salle commune en direction de la sortie, non sans réprimander quelques élèves de quatrième année qui faisaient éclater des pétards, puis eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir le « petit » Hagrid, un troisième année gigantesque qui tentait de sortir en douce de la salle commune, sans spécialement réaliser qu'une armoire suédoise aurait été plus discrète. Prétextant une ronde, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour une préfète en chef, la jeune Minerva prit la direction de la bibliothèque en rasant presque les murs, profitant du moindre coin d'ombre. Elle se gardait le joker du sort de désillusion pour le cas où quelqu'un viendrait à croiser son chemin mieux valait s'en servir uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence plutôt que de se fatiguer et risquer de rater son sort lorsqu'elle en aurait le plus besoin.

Par chance, après plus de six ans dans le château, elle en connaissait le moindre recoin comme sa poche et pouvait se repérer dans le noir, sans besoin particulier d'une lanterne ou d'un sortilège de Lumos. Ainsi, il était plus facile de se dissimuler dans l'ombre des couloirs.  
>La jeune fille grelotta et serra sa cape doublée un peu plus fort autour d'elle la température des couloirs de l'école était glaciale, et la vision de la neige dans le parc sur laquelle se reflétait le bleu de la nuit n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Enfin, la jeune fille parvint à la bibliothèque, qui n'était heureusement pas barricadée, comme cela pouvait parfois arriver.<p>

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle dut jeter un subtil sort aux gonds pour les empêcher de grincer horriblement puis elle se faufila souplement à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte dont le loquet produisit un petit « clic » discret. Bien. La première moitié du risque était passée : à présent, il ne lui restait « plus » qu'à s'introduire dans la réserve, et ne pas s'y faire repérer.

Minerva se faufila entre les rayons aussi vite que le lui permettait sa lourde robe de chambre en laine, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour écouter autour d'elle, et lancer quelques sorts de détection au cas où la bibliothécaire aurait posé des pièges pour accéder à la réserve. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas néanmoins, la jeune fille ne renonça à aucune de ses précaution jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin dans la réserve interdite, en plein cœur de ce labyrinthe d'étagères qu'elle avait interdiction formelle de consulter. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et c'était peu de le dire. Que dirait le professeur Dippet si elle était surprise ici ? Elle y avait bel et bien réfléchi auparavant, mais l'idée seule suffisait à lui procurer des frissons d'excitation. Elle avait beau se convaincre qu'elle n'était là que pour consulter les ouvrages dont elle avait besoin, il lui était impossible de ne pas jubiler d'être parvenue jusqu'ici sans avoir été découverte. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle était découverte dans la réserve, le professeur Dumbledore, si doux et conciliant soit-il, enlèverait à Gryffondor un nombre incalculable de points elle-même ferait de même si elle était à sa place. Heureusement, elle n'y serait jamais l'enseignement à Poudlard était certes une carrière intéressante qu'elle avait longtemps envisagée, mais il lui semblait qu'en ces temps troublés, on avait davantage besoin des bons sorciers à l'extérieur de l'école, pour protéger la population.

Avec un petit soupir, elle s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion tout en parcourant les allées, plissant les yeux pour repérer le rayon qui l'intéressait à la lueur de la lune. Oui, le monde avait incontestablement besoin de grands sorciers mais était-elle destinée à être l'une d'entre eux ? bien que brillante, arriverait-elle un jour à la cheville de son professeur de Métamorphose ? à quelques mois des ASPICs, c'étaient ces questions plus que les angoisses des examens qui la prenaient à la gorge. Elle faisait totalement confiance au professeur Dumbledore pour débarrasser le monde du mage noir. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle que ses airs étourdis et ses yeux rieurs cachaient un grand sorcier, et que si le fait d'avoir connu Grindelwald autrefois aurait été une faiblesse pour beaucoup, ce n'était pas le cas du professeur Dumbledore. Mais ses compétences en magie lui permettraient-elles un jour d'œuvrer à ses côtés ? Minerva le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Mais pour prouver sa valeur, il lui fallait tout d'abord réaliser un coup d'éclat, une prouesse, et c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle s'introduisait à présent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque comme une voleuse. Ses intentions étaient louables elle souhaitait juste récolter des informations impossibles à se procurer par un autre biais. En clair : tout ce qu'elle pourrait trouver au sujet des transformations humaines en animagus finirait clairement imprimé dans son infaillible mémoire. Elle devait réussir, il le fallait.

Soudain, elle se raidit. Etait-ce son imagination, ou avait-elle bel et bien entendu un bruit discret de page que l'on tourne ?

Rapidement, elle passa en revue les sorts à sa connaissance utilisés pour protéger les endroits déserts d'éventuels intrus. Un sortilège pouvait effectivement produire un tel son, à l'approche d'un intrus mais l'hypothèse qu'un élève mal intentionné ait profité de la nuit de Noël pour s'introduire clandestinement dans la réserve n'était pas non plus à écarter. Minerva tenta de tempérer son jugement après tout, préfète en chef ou pas, elle non plus n'avait en aucune façon le droit de se trouver ici, qui plus est à cette heure.

A pas de loup, ce à quoi elle était particulièrement douée, Minerva tenta de retrouver l'origine du bruit bientôt, elle entendit une seconde fois le léger bruissement d'une page de grimoire que l'on tourne. Ses sens étant désormais bien adaptés à l'environnement de la réserve, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, en tentant de rester le plus discrète possible. Si jamais l'intrus était un professeur, et qu'elle venait à se faire surprendre, c'en était fini d'elle.

Dans le noir, elle parvint à distinguer une silhouette à l'extrémité d'une rangée. Qui était-ce ? Un instant, elle fut réellement tentée de partir le plus discrètement possible, remettre ses recherches à plus tard, afin d'éviter de se faire surprendre mais immédiatement après, elle se demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux avertir un professeur. Seulement voilà, cela équivaudrait à devoir expliquer les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu et à cette heure, et à ce compte elle finirait aussi punie, sinon plus, que l'intrus qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ainsi, avant de risquer son insigne, elle décida de tenter une approche discrète pour déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Puisqu'elle était en septième année, elle connaissait à peu près tout le monde – Poudlard n'était pas une si grande école – et une fois qu'elle saurait qui était l'intrus, elle saurait comment réagir. De plus, celui-ci semblait complètement captivé par le grimoire qu'il consultait, plissant certainement les yeux pour parvenir à le déchiffrer à la seule lueur de la lune, bien faible ici se rapprocher ne semblait pas si dangereux. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle risquait de se faire attaquer.

Décidant de ne pas non plus approcher trop frontalement, Minerva passa derrière le rayonnage auquel l'inconnu tournait le dos, pour pouvoir le remonter et l'observer de plus près. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de l'intrus, elle réalisa que ce ne pouvait être un professeur. Même dans le noir, sa silhouette était celle d'un jeune homme, fluet de surcroît. Malheureusement, l'obscurité ne lui permettait absolument pas de deviner les couleurs de son écharpe. Mais enfin, il ne semblait pas spécialement dangereux Minerva se demandait même si elle ne pourrait pas avoir physiquement le dessus sur lui. Peut-être, peut-être pas… mais il était clair que rien dans cette silhouette recroquevillée sur son grimoire n'avait quoi que ce soit de menaçant.

Puis Minerva entendit comme un bruissement sourd, un murmure indistinct qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle tendit l'oreille cela ressemblait fort à une sorte de sifflement, continu et modulé, un son qui la glaça de la tête aux pieds. Cela ne cessait pas, on eût dit qu'une vague de froid s'était abattue sur la réserve la jeune fille frissonna et tenta de deviner ce qu'était ce bruit qui lui dressait les cheveux sur le crâne. Plus elle écoutait, et plus il lui semblait que le bruit provenait… de l'élève. Quel genre d'élève pénétrerait dans la réserve interdite pour produire des sifflements en continu ? Est-ce qu'il s'entraînait dans l'espoir d'apprendre le Fourchelang ? En tout cas, c'était définitivement louche. Afin d'en savoir un peu plus, la jeune préfète en chef leva les yeux vers l'étiquetage du département dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux et bien que courageuse, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Magie noire. Elle avait donc affaire à un espèce d'olibrius qui se prenait pour un allié de Grindelwald et s'amusait à jouer au mage noir comme on joue, enfant, à la dinette son sens moral prit le dessus, et la jeune fille alluma sa baguette, qui éclaira brusquement et vivement le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le jeune homme sursauta, mais eut la présence d'esprit de remettre furtivement l'ouvrage qu'il consultait en rayon, avant même que Minerva n'ait pu tendre le cou pour tenter de découvrir l'ouvrage dont la lecture le captivait autant.

Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la vive lumière de sa baguette, elle put enfin distinguer le visage du garçon, que malheureusement elle reconnut aussitôt il s'agissait du détestable préfet de Serpentard, un gamin abominablement bien sous tous rapports et brillant dans tout ce qu'il faisait, qui de surcroît n'en était pas peu fier. Minerva avait dû travailler avec lui depuis le début de l'année autour de l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et elle en gardait un souvenir tout aussi détestable que lui était le personnage. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut jalouse de sa réussite, car Minerva n'était pas de ces gens qui envient ce qu'ils n'ont pas mais ce garçon dégageait une impression qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il était parfait, « trop » parfait, c'était ce qui la dérangeait. De plus, elle le trouvait mauvais. Elle ne savait si c'était dans son attitude, ou son regard, mais il avait clairement quelque chose qui le rendait repoussant aux yeux de la jeune fille, même s'il avait conquis le cœur d'à peu près tous ses professeurs ainsi que la majeure partie des élèves de son âge. Elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de regarder le petit (grand) Hagrid d'un air méprisant, et elle détestait cordialement son ton doucereux et la façon condescendante qu'il avait de s'adresser à elle.

Plantant une main sur sa hanche, elle utilisa sa grosse voix qu'elle gardait uniquement pour son rôle de préfète en chef :

- Serait-il possible de savoir ce qu'un élève de cinquième année fait dans la réserve interdite au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Elle sentit le regard perçant du garçon la scruter. La sensation était profondément désagréable. Enfin, il lui rétorqua du bout des lèvres :

- Je ne savais pas que les préfets en chef avaient accès à la réserve.

Inutile de froncer les sourcils, Minerva avait parfaitement compris qu'il la mettait en doute. Malheureusement pour lui, il en fallait tout de même davantage pou déstabiliser une préfète en chef de Gryffondor, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Minerva McGonagall.

- Les rondes des préfets en chef aux alentours de la réserve ne te concernent en aucune façon, Jedusor. Mais si le sujet t'intéresse, tu pourrais très bien avoir à disserter là-dessus en retenue. Je suis certaine que dès qu'il sera à nouveau sur pied, le professeur Dippet sera ravi d'entendre ce que tu peux bien faire au rayon magie noire de la réserve.

Tom Jedusor soutint son regard, impassible. Il était probablement en train de peser le pour et le contre des menaces de Minerva elle le regarda de son air le plus sévère. Même si elle était elle aussi clandestine dans cette réserve, son but était nettement plus inoffensif que la consultation d'ouvrages dangereux. Finalement, Jedusor eut l'audace de glisser :

- Il sera probablement tout aussi ravi de savoir ce qu'une préfète en chef peut trouver dans la réserve.

Minerva croisa les bras, loin de se laisser intimider.

- Des petits crétins qui jouent aux émules de mage noir à deux noises, voilà ce que j'y trouve. Et je peux te garantir qu'à ce rythme, en ce qui te concerne tu n'es pas près de devenir préfet en chef. Allez, maintenant, dehors.

Le garçon la regarda d'un air dubitatif, mais la détermination de Minerva finit par avoir raison de lui, et il se dirigea enfin vers la sortie de la réserve, la préfète en chef lui emboîtant le pas. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de marcher devant un type qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir et qui de surcroît sortait à peine son nez d'un grimoire de magie noire. Les couloirs semblant totalement déserts, elle poussa jusqu'à le raccompagner aux cachots, afin d'être certaine qu'il retourne bel et bien dans son dortoir. Tout le long du trajet, Jedusor ne faillit pas à son visage de celui qui n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, même après avoir été pris la main dans le sac, c'est-à-dire le nez dans le grimoire de magie noire. Minerva l'aurait giflé. Il prit congé avec dignité au moment de rentrer dans son dortoir, et Minerva prit soin de rester sur place quelques minutes encore pour s'assurer qu'il ne ressortait pas puis elle prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Allait-elle avertir le corps enseignant ? Il lui faudrait alors expliquer sa présence dans la réserve, mais le simple fait que Jedusor ait voulu consulter de tels ouvrages était en soi bien plus inquiétant qu'une punition.

Ses réflexions continuèrent jusque dans la salle commune celle-ci étant déserte, la jeune fille s'assit dans un fauteuil. Non, elle avait été témoin de quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il fallait avertir les professeurs.

Cela dit, dénoncer Jedusor était une question très délicate il était totalement dans les petits papiers des professeurs, son plus fervent admirateur étant bel et bien Slughorn, qui ferait probablement des pieds et des mains pour protéger le préfet de sa maison et petit prodige de son club idiot. Elle pouvait toujours tenter d'en parler au professeur Dippet, même si cela l'intimidait mais il était lui aussi complètement soufflé en général par les résultats brillants de Jedusor. Ah, si seulement elle avait surpris un autre élève que celui-ci, n'importe lequel !

Puis une idée commença à se dessiner dans l'esprit de Minerva. Si Jedusor avait le professeur Dippet, le professeur Slughorn et à peu près tous les autres dans sa poche, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas du professeur Dumbledore. Après tout, il était directeur de Gryffondor, c'était donc à lui que Minerva devait se référer et s'il y avait bien une personne à avertir, c'était lui. Oui, Minerva faisait totalement confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Lui au moins saurait quoi faire – ou bien s'il fallait ne pas réagir.

L'idée lui convenant, Minerva décida de s'en tenir à cette solution. Le lendemain dès le petit déjeuner, elle vérifierait son retour, et s'il était bel et bien revenu à Poudlard, elle irait lui parler de tout cela. Après tout, s'il lui posait des questions sur sa présence à la réserve… à lui au moins elle pouvait avouer ses recherches sur les animagus. De toute façon, c'était une personne de confiance. Oui, Dumbledore était… il était…

La jeune fille s'endormit dans son fauteuil avant d'avoir pu trouver le mot adéquat ses rêves peuplés de personnages inquiétants pratiquant la magie noire, de magie puissante, et essentiellement d'un professeur Dumbledore sans peur et sans reproche qu'elle épaulait pour combattre le Mal, Minerva était bien loin de se douter que ce qui occupait son esprit allait bientôt devenir le quotidien du demi-siècle à venir.


End file.
